Dark knights at Gotham City
by flamemouth27
Summary: A new student is coming to Gotham Academy. Someone who goes by the name of Nico di Angelo. Starts off like your average high-school story fanfic, but will turn into something else as the story progresses. Full summary inside. Rated T for bits of excessive swearing, violence, dark themes and maybe a little bit of gore.


**A new student is coming to Gotham Academy. Someone who goes by the name of Nico di Angelo. He seemed like just your average 13 year old with minor anti-social problems, that is, until he suddenly left school during class suspiciously, Dick Grayson, who is in his class, is bound to notice. Starts off like your average high-school story fanfic, but will turn into something else as the story progresses. Rated T for bits of excessive swearing, violence, dark themes and maybe a little bit of gore.**

Time set: A month after Percy Jackson & the Olympians series, before Heroes of Olympus, after Episode 17 of Season 1 of YJ (Disordered), before Episode 18 (Secrets).

Disclaimer: I do no own Percy Jackson series or Young Justice.

Please note: Demigods know about superheroes (duh, they're all over the news) but superheroes don't know about demigods, save for like Wonder Woman.

Italics outside of quotation marks by itself = thoughts

**Chapter 1**

"You want me to what?!" yelled Nico di Angelo in frustration and even slight anger.

"You heard me." said Hades calmly as he smoothed out his elegant yet terrifying robes of tortured deaths.

"Okay, fine. I have no problem with going on a mission for 5 months, but you want me to go to school during the mission? Are you kidding me?" said Nico, exasperated.

"I don't kid." stated Hades with a stoic face. "Plus, this wasn't my idea. This isn't even my mission."

Nico's expression changed from frustration to confusion. However, before he could question his father, a cloud of black smoke appeared, and a tall figure of a woman appeared in the throne room of Hades' palace.

"Lady Hecate." bowed Nico.

Said goddess nodded and Nico rose, and that was when he noticed a black duffel bag and backpack was in her hands.

"I'm sure your father has told you about going on a mission, and he is correct, the mission you're going on is for me." she said.

"But, couldn't you just get someone like Percy to go? He's more experienced...he's older and he's actually been to school before." said Nico.

"No, because the son of Poseidon is not suitable for the job." she stated dryly.

Nico frowned. Not suitable for the job? How? Percy could practically do everything.

"This mission is in Gotham City because someone has been messing with the arts of necromancy." explained Hecate.

"And necromancy means..."

Hades rolled his eyes at his son, "Someone has been raising people from the dead using forced magic. It hasn't been working very well, as the soul that the person had tried to summon barely took form before it came back to the Underworld."

"So you want me to find this person, and bring him down or something?" asked Nico.

Hades stepped forward and handed Nico his skull ring.

"Your sword and your ring has been merged together, and it will work like Jackson's pen. A different key of Hades has been implanted into your sword. I want you to cut the person; one cut will kill him, yes. But his soul would then be transported straight to me, where he will stand trial with the judges of the Underworld and Me." said Hades.

Nico nodded obediently.

"And what if those mortals with the costumes like the bat dude or whatever his name was comes and gets in my way? Doesn't he like, guard the city or something?" asked Nico.

"I wouldn't want to meet some unnecessary souls, but if you have to take him down, that do it." stated Hades.

"Alright, the mission sounds fine to me, but I'm just wondering, why the heck do I have to go to school?"

Hecate sighed.

"Because, as you said, Gotham City has been heavily patrolled and guarded by mortal 'superheroes', it would seem suspicious for a 13 year old to be wandering around the streets during the day, and forced necromancy magic only works at night."

Before Hecate could continue however, a loud beeping sound was heard, and said goddess sighed.

"I apologise, but I have a meeting with Zeus to attend to, I must go at once, but I'm sure you can figure the rest of the mission out."

Hecate then handed the backpack and duffel bag to Nico, before heavy black smoke wrapped around the goddess.

"Good luck, son of Hades." And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

**GOTHAM ACADEMY**

**October 25th - 7:40 EDT**

Dick Grayson smoothly slid out of the back of the sleek silver Porshe at the entrance to Gotham Academy, Barbara Gordon following behind him as Alfred had gone to pick up his best friend at Gotham as well.

"Thanks Al." said Dick as Alfred handed him his backpack.

"Have a good day, Master Dick. Same to you, Miss Barbara." He said with a nod, and with that, the man stepped on the gas petal and was off.

"So, did you hear about the new student?" said Dick casually as the pair headed towards their lockers.

"New student? Since when?" asked Barbara.

"Since, like, Saturday. Bruce had offered another 'lucky' student a full scholarship to Gotham Academy." stated Dick as if it was obvious.

Barbara frowned.

"But, school started like a month ago, why didn't he give it out then?" she asked.

Dick shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I also heard from Bruce that he's gonna be joining year 8."

Barbara, being just a few weeks older than the age cut-off to Dick's year was in the year above, which meant that she was a 9th grader while Dick was still in 8.

"A scholarship so early?" she wondered, getting a slight bit suspicious. Dick noticed and chuckled.

"Babs, why are you suspicious? He's just a student."

"Still…" she said, but decided it was pointless to dwell on it as she shut her locker and had her books for the first two lessons in hand.

Dick had also shut his locker, but it wasn't long before a group of bulky year 10s slouched passed. One had stuck his hand out intentionally and knocked all the books out of Dick's hand.

"Aw, look at that. Little Grayson couldn't even lift his own books without dropping them all over the ground. Would you like your old servant to pick them up for you?" sneered one while the rest laughed.

Dick balled his hands to fists, but couldn't do much as he had to play his part as 'Richard Grayson, the adopted son of billionaire play-boy Bruce Wayne'. Sure, Robin the Boy Wonder could easy take them down, but Dick Grayson wouldn't be able to fight off someone that was two years older.

"Hey Dylan, that wasn't very nice." said Babs as she glared at the 5 older boys who had their backs turned to them.

Dylan, the one who had spoken earlier, froze and turned.

"What did you say?" he said.

"I said that wasn't very nice, and I think you should go and apologise." she said.

"Make me. And it wasn't my fault that Grayson wasn't even strong enough to lift his books." he said as he towered over the two while his friends watched from behind him.

"That wasn't what happened and we all know it." stated Babs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what are _you _going to do about it? Call your daddy and arrest me?"

Dick just sent him a _very _toned-down version of the bat-glare, in which Dylan's sneer faded by a large fraction, before Dick picked up his books and pulled on Babs' arm.

"Come on, let's just get out of here before—"

"Before what? Homeroom if not until another ten minutes, we have plenty of time to _play_."

Dylan smirked while he cracked his knuckles.

"Dick…" said Babs worriedly, but Dylan had already pushed Dick up to the lockers and held a fist close to his face.

"So, rich kid, you must have a lot on you, eh? Would you mind showing me your wallet?" he said.

Dick glared at the bully, but was sure as hell was not going to give him the 5 dollars he got from Bruce for fast food a few weeks ago.

"I'm good, thanks." said Dick casually, realising that offensive would blow his image as a spoilt rich kid, so he went for nonchalant instead.

"That wasn't a question." hissed Dylan as he inched his fist closer to Dick's face while his friends were laughing and making bets in the background.

"Why? How do you even know I brought money to school today? Just because I'm _far _richer than your family would ever be doesn't mean I would carry money all over the place."

Dylan narrowed his eyes, Dick's statement got him there.

"Alright pretty boy, I'll show you what being rich would feel like, you're loaded eh? Well, let's see how you'll like being loaded with pain!" he said as he then made an action to punch Dick across the face, he rose his arm, and Dick noted that his hand was curled in the wrong position, and a hard punch across his face would probably leave Dylan with a broken thumb. Just as he was about to punch, a voice made his stop.

"Oi! Leave him." they said.

Dylan's arm was mid lock in the air as he turned slowly, still holding on the Dick's school shirt. Dick peered over Dylan's shoulder, and was slightly surprised to see a student standing several metres from them.

The boy had jet-black hair, but it was jelled back and pressed down, a bit like Dick's hair. His Gotham Academy uniform looked new and he shouldered a black backpack, his skin seemed impossibly pale, but there was a tint of olive-skin tone as well. But the thing that stood out the most, was his eyes. They were obsidian-black and seemed to belong to someone too old for the boy's age. He had wide shoulders, but his uniform and thin fingers told Dick that this boy was probably skinny and shouldn't have taken on a year 10 bully.

"Pick on someone your own size." He said.

His voice didn't seem to belong to him as well, for it seemed to rough and angry for a 13-year-old. But Dick didn't recognise him, even when he practically knew everyone at the school. Dylan sneered and dropped Dick, and Barbara looked at him worriedly while he shrugged it off. Dylan and his friends slouched over to the boy, who didn't seem at all fazed by the older boy's stocky build.

"My own size? Boys, I think someone here doesn't know how things work around here. I think we need to show him what 'respect' means."

Dylan's friends sneered at the boy while said teen raised his eyebrows, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Really? You need your friends to beat me up? How about you and me? One on one, or are you too much of a wuss to fight me?" smirked the boy.

Dylan laughed.

"Okay, this is going to be fun." he smirked as he cracked his knuckles as well as his neck.

"We have to help him." said Babs but Dick silenced her.

"No, he said one on one, remember?" he said as himself and a small crowd of other students gathered around the two.

"If you hold your hands like that, you'll break your thumb." stated the boy plainly.

Dylan merely sneered stupidly as he threw two punches at the boy's head, but he ducked and rolled to the side.

"Too slow man." He said.

Dylan growled in frustration as he then sent an awkward kick at the boy, whom simply jumped and leaped through the air, sending a single punch at Dylan's face, receiving a yelp and a sickening _crack _as Dylan fell to the ground.

"I _really _don't like people like you." said the boy as he rubbed his bruised knuckles, and Dick noticed something gleaming on the boy's pinky.

The boy then picked up his backpack, and had sent one last glare to Dylan before he walked off. The teacher arrived moments later, demanding what had happened.

"Uh, I fell and broke my nose." stated Dylan, for he wasn't the most favourite student amongst the teachers, and even _he _was smart enough to know that telling the teacher about the boy would merely bring up the reason why they had a fight in the first place, and Dylan was certain that the teacher wouldn't believe him if he said the boy randomly punched him.

The teacher rolled his eyes, but sent him off towards the nurses' office to get it bandaged up. As Dick and Barbara went to go and talk to the boy, Dick wondered who he was; could it possibly be the new kid? But just as they were about a few metres away from the boy, the bell rang, signalling homeroom.

"See you at break." said Babs quickly, before she hurried to her class and Dick did the same.

As he settled in his usual seat at the back of the room next to the window, Dick noticed that the seat next to him was empty, and the usual person who sat next to him was moved to the front of the room. Everyone chatted to their desk partners animatedly before the teacher came, but it wasn't long before Ms. Bailey strolled into the room, and the class was silenced. "Class, I'd like to introduce to you our newest member to our school, we are fortunate enough to have him in our class." she stated. The students looked at the door expectantly, and it wasn't long before a boy with jet-black hair and pale-olive skin that looked familiar to Dick stumbled through the door.

"Sorry, I got lost." He stated.

"That's alright. Class, meet Nico di Angelo."

**A/N Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
